


Heinrich und Heinrich

by rialtoir



Category: 13th Century CE RPF, Historical RPF
Genre: Anachronistic, Historical Inaccuracy, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, annoying couples, bad rhymes, poor Hegeling
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:02:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27607364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rialtoir/pseuds/rialtoir
Summary: Ein Gedicht, das von SwanFloatieKnight's fic inspiriert ist. Im Gegensatz dazu auf Deutsch, weil ich auf Englisch noch schlechter dichte.
Relationships: Heinrich von Morungen/Burggraf von Rietenburg, Wolfram von Eschenbach/Walther von der Vogelweide
Comments: 5
Kudos: 2





	Heinrich und Heinrich

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SwanFloatieKnight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SwanFloatieKnight/gifts).
  * Inspired by [jâ jâ jâ jâ jâ jâ jâ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27604055) by [SwanFloatieKnight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SwanFloatieKnight/pseuds/SwanFloatieKnight). 



Heinrich kam zu Heinrich  
Und saß am Fensterbrett.  
Von draußen kamen, nicht ganz heimlich  
Laute Laute wie aus dem Bett.

Walther und Wolfram, die beiden  
Trieben es wieder die ganze Nacht:  
Zu ihrer Freude, doch zum Leiden  
Ihres Nachbarn, der um den Schlaf gebracht.

Heinrich, von Einsamkeit geplagt  
Lädt Heinrich auf seine Burg ein  
Der, gottseidank, auch zusagt  
So sind Heinrichs nicht mehr allein.

Die Zweisamkeit von nebenan  
Lässt Heinrichs Wangen erröten  
Doch bald ist Heinrich damit dran  
Und erlöst Heinrich aus seinen Nöten.

Die Glückseligkeit der Paare  
Ist des Hausmeisters Pech  
So rauft Hegeling sich die Haare  
Und schrubbt Bettlaken übers Blech.


End file.
